DREAM
by miko.paramay
Summary: Ch 3 Update! Rukia, sepupu Ichigo pindah ke Karakura atas perintah Okaa-Sama nya, dan disanalah juga ia mendapatkan kembali segelintir ingatannya yang hilang bersama mimpi terindahnya.
1. 1st Day's: Twin Berry

"Waktu kecil dulu, aku pernah berpikir kalau besar nanti aku bisa jadi apa saja.. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..".

"**DREAM" **:

**Bleach****: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance and Hurt / Confort

Pair: IchigoXRukiaXKaien

**WARNING:**OOC-ness, Gajebo-ness, Typo's-ness, dll. Disini Rukia akan menjadi anak pendiem, pemalu, penakut, polos, innocent tapi diam – diam menghanyutkan. Ichigo menjadi anak sok super ganteng (selebihnya baca FFN ini sendiri), sadism, dan agak koplak tapi garing. Kaien jadi orang yang 'melambai' tapi pengertian.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

(Dapat mengakibatkan Top Creet (baca: Mencret / Diare) berlebih)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

1st Day's : Twin Berry's

* * *

Malam yang dingin di dalam sebuah kereta, kereta yang dalam suasana yang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang penumpang saja termasuk aku, tentang diriku.. Namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. . Menggelikan ya? Kuchiki . . Sebuah nama marga terpandang dan termasuk penguasa perdagangan industri se – Asia, terlebih lagi keluarga kuchiki mempunyai pusat pelatihan para geisha di Shibuya sejak masa para shogun berdiri, dan menjadi ibu pemiliknya adalah ibuku sendiri. . . Sungguh menggelikan, aku yang sendiri duduk di bangku kereta kelas ekonomi hanya menunggu kereta ini berhenti, duduk dalam sunyi termenung akan beban yang diberikan orang tuaku sendiri. . . Entah bagian perusahaan atau pelatihan para geisha yang akan aku warisi, lagi pula lambat laun aku akan ikut campur tangan mengurusi dunia mereka. Tiba – tiba ponselku berdering, aku rogoh saku jaketku kemudian aku ambil ponsel tersebut . .

Klip

"Moshi – moshi"

'Moshi – moshi Rukia . . kau sudah sampai mana?' tanya suara seberang. Aku balas suara tersebut dengan santai.

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan Okaa – Sama, Okaa – sama tak perlu menghawatirkanku . ." Kemudian omelan – omelan dengan suara kerasnya yang khas keluar dari speaker ponselku, aku menutup telinga kananku.

'Kau ini! Orang tua yang mana yang tidak menghawatirkan anaknya sedangkan orang tuanya ada di luar negeri?! . . ' aku memutar mataku.

'Ingat ya . . Jangan pergi dari stasiun Karakura sampai anaknya Kurosaki menjemputmu?!' aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Siapa itu anaknya 'Kurosaki'?"

'Kau lupa sepupumu sendiri, dia Ichigo . . . Padahal saat kecil kalian sering bermain bersama terus . .'

"Cukup – cukup.. sebetulnya apa tujuan Okaa – Sama menelponku?"

'Hanya ingin mendengar kabar mu sayang, hanya itu . . Salah ya Okaa – Sama bertanya?' aku tersekiap mendengarnya, memang benar . . Sejak aku lulus SD aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan ke dua orag tua ku lagi, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya disana. Padahal sebelum mereka pergi Okaa – Sama mengajakku, tapi aku malah menolaknya kemudian lari ke kamar dan menangis, entah kenapa aku tidak mau pergi dari negara ini.

" Hehehehe.." aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tersebut.

'O genki desuka Rukia? Kenapa tertawa ?' Aku menggeleng kecil.

"Hai' Genki desu, hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu"

'Apa itu?'

"Sudahlah Okaa – sama, urus saja yang ada di sana!"

'Kau ini . . Di khawatirkan orang tua cerocosnya minta ampun! Pokoknya dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan memiliki seorang Butler' aku menautkan sebelah alis. Butler? Apa aku salah dengar?

Butler . .

. . .

. .

.

'Rukia sayang?'

"APA MAKSUDNYA AKU AKAN MEMILIKI SEORANG BUTLER? AKU BUKAN SEORANG TUAN PUTRI YANG LEMAH DAN RAPUH ATAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN OKAA – SAMA?! AKU MENOLAK!"

'Itu keputusan yang bulat sayang, Ottou – sama mu yang memilihkan'

Ottou – Sama?

"NANI?!"

'jaa nee Rukia – Chan, jaga kesehatan selalu ya?!'

Tit . . . tit . . . tit . .

Ponsel putus dengan mengenaskan, aku berdiri merenung apa yang telah aku dengarkan tadi. Aku kalah dalam adu mulut dengan Okaa – Sama kali ini, sialan!

"Huft . . . " aku menghela nafas lalu mengembalikan ponselku kedalam saku, ketika aku kembali fokus dalam perjalanan, semua penumpang yang ada di sana melihatku, aku salah tingkah.

"Su . . . sumimasen minna-san! Kataku lalu membungkukkan badan berkali – kali, kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Aku menghela nafas.

Kereta berhenti, aku keluar dari kereta.

'Selamat datang di kota Karakura, selamat datang di kota Karakura' suara speaker stasiun bersuara, aku merogoh ponselku kembali.

March, Friday 8 2012

Karakura Town pkl 20:00

Jadi perjalanan dari Shibuya ke Karakura 4 jam ya,lama juga.

Gumamku dalam hati, aku menutup ponselku kembali beranjak pergi ke gerbang pintu masuk stasiun untuk menemui orang yang dimaksud Okaa-sama. Namun, seseorang dalam kereta berlari menabrakku lalu mengabil ponselku, aku kaget.

"Jambret!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar orang yang mengambil ponselku, sayangnya pada saat tangga turun kaki ku tergelincir dan akhirnya aku jatuh mengelinding. Akhirnya aku kehilangan jejak orang yang mengambil ponselku.

"Aduduuh . ." kataku mengaduh saat bangun dari posisi jatuhku, stocking hitamku robek dan kaki ku berdarah, baguuss!

Tiba – tiba ada tangan yang mengulur padaku, aku menengadah ke atas.

"Kamu nggak apa – apa?" katanya, dia mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik dan matanya hijau bak permata zamrud. Seorang laki – laki.

"Ah! Ti . . tidak! Tidak apa – apa!" balasku cepat. Aku berdiri tapi tidak menyambut uluran tangannya, dan bagusnya sangking sakitnya kakiku aku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan pantat yang pertama kali menyentuh tanah . .

"Sakit!" Eluhku untuk kedua kalinya.

Laki – laki yang tadi menjulurkan tangannya kini duduk berjongkok menyamakan tingginya denganku, di melihat kaki kiriku yang berdarah.

"Kamu nggak usah memaksakan diri! Lihat kakimu berdarah tu!"

"Aku tahu!"

Tiba – tiba dia memegangi kakiku lalu merobek stoking yang tengah aku gunakan yang telah robek akibat jatuh, mataku membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku membahana, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian mataku kembali membulat. Melihat keadaan kakiku yang bengkak dan bewarna biru.

Laki – laki itu memegang kakiku yang membiru. Aku kembali berteriak.

"KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKKA! SAKIIIT!" jeritku menepis tangannya, dia tersenyum.

"Apa senyam – senyum?!" tanyaku sengit

"Nggak apa – apa kok! Ayo ikut aku! Akan aku antar dirimu ke klinik lalu aku antar pulang!"

Alisku bertaut, aku jadi ingat dengan berita yang sedang panas – panasnya akhir ini.

"Apa benar? Kau seperti seorang yang aneh dan siap menculik anak kecil lalu mengambil organnya lalu dijual!"

Alisnya mengangkat sebelah, laki – laki itu berdiri lalu mempunggungiku.

"Ya udah kalau nggak mau ditolong!"

Aku terdiam, kutolehkan kepalaku kekanan dan kiri untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Gelap, sepi, tidak ada orang . . .

Aku menelan ludah.

"Baiklah!"

Kemudian dia berbalik badan menghadapku lalu menggendongku di punggungnya.

March, Friday 8 2012

Karakura Town pkl 21:15

"Jadi kau bukan orang sini ya? Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!" Ujar laki – laki itu lalu menjilat ice cream blueberrynya, aku menghela nafas . .

"Ne . . Kenapa menghela nafas?" tanyanya kembali, aku hanya mengerdikkan bahu mungilku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Cewek kasar!"

"Ulangi kata itu akan kubuat rambutmu berlumuran ice cream blackberry milikku!"

"Tuh kan kasar! Nggak bilang makasih!"

Aku terdiam dalam posisi menjilat ice cream blackberry cone milikku yang sudah sedikit, aku mengerutkan dahi berusaha mengulang kembali ingatan yang telah terjadi . .

1. Dia menggendongku sampai ke klinik dekat stasiun.

2. Membayarkan biaya periksa kakiku.

3. Membelikan Ice cream.

4. Mengajakku berkeliling pusat berbelanjaan kota Karakura.

Aku meneguk ludah . .

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya memiringkan wajahnya melihatku, aku kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku mengaku aku sangat berhutang budi padamu? Berapa banyak yang harus aku bayar?" tanyaku sembari merogoh tas koperku, aku melihatnya agak salah tingkah.

"Ti . . tidak usah dengan uang kok!"

Kini aku yang menatapnya sambil memiringkan wajahku, dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Cuma memberi tahu nama?"

"Bukan, aku Cuma ingin tahu namamu, soal balas budi aku bisa menagihnya lain waktu"

Aku menutup koperku kembali.

"Rukia . . . Panggil saja aku Rukia!". Lalu dia melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap padaku, tangan kekarnya kembali menjulur padaku kembali, dia memasang wajah cengirannya kembali.

"Shiba Kaien, senang bertemu denganmu Rukia!" Aku menyambut tangannya.

"Sama – sama" Balasku, jabatan tangan pun terjadi. Setelahnya aku merogoh saku jaketku mencari ponselku untuk melihat sekarang jam berapa.

Tidak ada?

Perasaanku menjadi panik, aku obrak isi koperku mencari ponsel berhias gantungan kepala kelinci bewarna hitam.

Nihil.

"Ne. . Rukia, kau mencari apa?" tanya Shiba Kaien yang sadar akan keanehan perilakuanku yang berubah drastis, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan shock.

"Ayo kembali ke Stasiun!"

March, Friday 8 2012

Karakura Town pkl 21:47 (Stasiun Karakura)

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu di stasiun? Ceroboh sekali!"

"Bukan ketinggalan Bakka! Tapi di jambret orang!"

"Namaku bukan Bakka . ."

"Iya – iya Shiba Kaien!"

Tiba – tiba dia berhenti berjalan, aku yang berada dalam gendongannya heran kenapa dia tiba – tiba berhenti, pandangan laki – laki yang bernama shiba kaien itu mengarah pada sesuatu, aku ikut mengarah pada pandangannya.

Seorang wanita bersama seorang laki – laki . .

Wanita?

"Ara . ." mataku melihatnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kau ternyata ditinggal kekasihmu ya? Kasian sekali"

Si Shiba Kaien terdiam, matanya menyendu dan tetap melihat wanita itu.

Wanita berpakaian seperti dirinya, seragam SMA bewarna abu – abu, rambutnya hitam panjang, wajah yang cantik dan lembut. . .

Cantik

Aku menghela nafas . . . Segera aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah lain karena tidak mau mengganggu suasana yang di hadapi si Shiba Kaien, alisku mengkerut melihat objek yang tak asing bagi mataku.

"Shiba Kaien! Itu jambret yang mengambil ponselku!"

Si pemilik nama yang aku panggil kesadaraannya kembali ke dunia sadar, dia menoleh ke arah yang aku tunjuk.

"Mana?"

"Laki – laki bertopi merah yang memakai jaket ungu!" ucapku.

Kemudian tanpa aba – apa, Shiba Kaien berlari ke arah orang itu, aku yang tanpa persiapanpun terjatuh kembali ke arah belakang.

"Aduh . ." Erangku, Shiba Kaien yang merasakan diriku tidak ada lagi berada pada gendongannya menoleh padaku . .

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU, TOLONG AMBILKAN KEMBALI PONSELKU DARI JAMBRET BERTOPI MERAH ITU!" shiba Kaien mengangguk, namun karena terlalu keras aku berteriak orang yang aku maksud jambret itu menoleh padaku dan Shiba Kaien, segera wajahnya menjadi panik dan berlari menjauhi kami.

Aku kembali menghela nafas . .

"Akhirnya ponselku ketemu, semoga jambret itu segera tertangkap . .".

Berselang beberapa detik, kekhawatiran kembali muncul, seorang jambret (lagi) mengambil koperku yang aku pegang dalam keadaan lengah, aku berdiri lalu berusaha mengejarnya.

"Cih, banyak sekali sih Jambret di kota ini!" Umpatku berlari berusaha untuk menyamai kecepatan jambret itu, namun sayang, kesakitan atas kakiku yang setelah jatuh kembali terasa, aku kembali jatuh tersungkur.

"Jambret Sialan!" Umpatku dengan berteriak melihat kepergiannya.

"Jambret itu memang sialan . ." aku menoleh ke asal suara, seorang laki – laki berpakaian SMA abu – abu melompat dari pagar yang lumayan tinggi di sampingku, laki – laki itu yang mempunyai rambut orange jabrik bak Durian warna kuning. Aku lihat laki – laki itu berlari dengan cepat menyamai sang tukang jambret lalu memukulnya tepat di hidungnya. Aku berdecak kagum dibuatnya . .

"Wow . .!" Seruku.

Jambret itu tepar seketika dengan hidungnya yang mengalirkan darah, sedangkan laki – laki itu mengambil koperkku lalu menepuk jas seragamnya membersihkan debu – debu yang menempel pada tubuhnya, pemuda itu berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau tak apa?"

Iris Violetku membulat penuh.

"Kau . . .!"

To be Continued . . . ~

Yosh! Ini adalah Chappy pertama Paramay di fandom ini sekaligus di FFN ini! Memang abal sih . . (maklum Author baru) tapi semoga dengan Chappy yang aneh dan penuh thypo's ini (mungkin) semoga Reader sekalian terhibur ^^ . . Maaf ya kalau aneh dan abal, habis ini Fic aku buat saat perasaan dan pikiran lagi ditimpuk tugas se-Gunung dan dilanda badai UTS . . Heran kenapa Author bisa UTS duluan? Itu karena Author sendiri anak kelas 10 Aksel . . (Siapa yang nyuruh jadi aksel kalau nggak kepingin stres) . . Sekian dulu salam ini dari Author, doakan Author tetep dikelas ini meski nilai banyak yang 'kebakaran' dan mohon dengan sarannya tentang Chappy ini . . (Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya?) . .

OWARI

Omake:

Mata coklatnya mencincing heran melihatku, dia berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak kesetanankan? Kenapa kaget melihatku?"

Tiba – tiba suara Shiba Kaien terdengar memanggilku dari arah berlawanan dariku.

"Oi Rukia! Ini ponselmu! Jambret tadi sudah tepar dihajar masa!" ujarnya dengan nada ngos – ngosan, aku melihatnya histeris.

"Shiba . . Kaien . ." lalu mataku beralih pada pemuda yang mempunyai wajah serupa dengan Shiba Kaien. Aku menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Lalu . . . Ini siapa?"

Next Day:

Aku merengkuh terduduk erat memeluk tubuhku yang seiring bergetar merasakan dinginnya malam yang seakan menusuk paksa masuk ke dalam kulitku, keputus asa'anku telah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Apa aku akan mati?"

Tomorrow: 2nd Day's = Lost Rabbit


	2. 2nd Day's: The Lost Rabbit

Suara alarm memenuhi ruangan, aku terbangun, tanpa membuka mata, ku coba meraih meja di sampingku untuk mengambil alarm bersuara yang bising itu. Namun sayangnya tanganku tertahan oleh sesuatu, aku buka mataku untuk mengetahui apa benda itu, lalu..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA"

"**DREAM" **:

**Bleach****: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: K+**

Pair: IchigoXRukiaXKaien

**WARNING: **Hyatus-ness**, **OOC-ness, Gajebo-ness, Typo's-ness, dll. Jika pembaca sekalian termasuk salah satu fans pasangan di atas jangan kecewa ya? Pairing bisa menjadi IchiRuki, KaienRuki, bahkan Kaien dan Ichigo bisa diembat Rukia! (wow), IchiKaien juga bisa (?!), atau sama sekali nggak juga bisa.. Jadi mohon simak ceritanya! (*menunduk)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

(Dapat mengakibatkan Top Creet (baca: Mencret / Diare) berlebih, jika itu terjadi segera kunjungi WC terdekat)

~Happy Reading~

2nd Day's: Lost Rabbit

~Normal POV

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Kurosaki, khususnya suasana meja makan saat ini. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Mari simak per-cencongan di bawah ini!

Saturday, March 9th 2012

Karakura Town pkl 7:00

"Onii-Chan, kenapa ada banyak lebam?" tanya Yuzu dengan menunjuk wajah kakaknya, Ichigo. Pemuda yang dimaksud gadis kecil itu mengambil gigitan besar dalam Sanwidch secara kasar lalu menelannya secara bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa kau tanya pada ku Yuzu? Mungkin Midget jelek itu lebih tau!" Katanya sinis dengan berbendaharaan penekanan disetiap katanya. Permata Hazel memandang tajam sosok gadis bersurai gelap yang duduk di depannya dan itu disambut serupa dengan senang hati, akhirnya perang tatap menatap terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak yang berakibat timbulnya percikan putih seperti kilat, aura permusuhan menyelimuti atmosfir di meja mekan.

"Uh'um" Kilatan putus dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang gadis seumur dengan Yuzu yang kini duduk di samping kanan Rukia, gadis itu, Karin melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi pagi aku mendapatinya tidur bersamaku dengan memegang kedua tanganku!" Ujar Rukia memebela diri, Karin menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu bohong!" Ichigo menggebrak meja, otomatis semua mata memandang melihatnya. Jarinya mengacung tepat beberapa senti sebelum menabrak hidung Rukia.

"Dia sendiri yang tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, jadinya aku harus terjebak tidur dengan Midget ini semalaman!"

Jari Ichigo yang mengacung pada Rukia langsung Rukia gigit dengan sekuat tenaga, otomatis Ichigo terlonjak kesakitan berusaha melepaskan jarinya dari mulut sang gadis, namun Rukia juga bersikeras tak mengizinkan jari Ichigo keluar dari mulutnya, tarik tambang jari pun terjadi.

"BERHENTI!"

Kedunya kembali menoleh ke arah suara, namun kini diikuti dengan derasan keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi mereka. Yuzu gadis kecil SMP yang manis, pintar memasak, feminim, kini..

'menakutkan' ujar keduanya dalam batin. Sesegera mungkin mereka kembali keposisi masing-masing bebarengan dengan aura neraka Yuzu yang perlahan mereda. Karin ikut-ikutan berkeringat ketakutan.

"Baik.. " Yuzu mengambil nafas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu!.. " Perkataan Rukia terpotong dengan tolakan Yuzu untuk mendengar penjelasan darinya, gadis kecil yang bersurai warna hampir sama dengan Ichigo namun lebih gelap lebih memilih kakaknya untuk menjalaskan. Ichigo memandang mata Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek dan Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai balasan, Ichigo memulai cerita.

"Dalam perjalanan pulang kemarin, Midget digendong Kaien karena kakinya bermasalah.." Ichigo memandang kaki Rukia yang diperban.

"Sedangkan aku membawakan kopernya, sampai di rumah aku melihat Midget sudah tertidur pulas digendongan Kaien. Akhirnya aku menggendong dia sampai di kamar lalu meninggalkannya karena ingin mandi. Tapi ternyata saat selesai mandi aku melihat Midget jelek ini tertidur di ruang keluarga dengan menghadap TV yang menyala entah kapan, karena kasian padanya takut kena masuk angin, aku menggendongnya kembali ke kamar, eh mala tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku lalu Midget berkata 'Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan' dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Karena iba, akhirnya aku membiarkan dia memegang tanganku sampai keadaannya tenang, eh malah aku keblabasan tidur dengan monster aneh ini deh!"

"Nggak percaya!"

"DIAAM!"

Semua yang berada dalam meja makan terdiam, Yuzu mulai berbicara.

"Dengan begini dinyatakan Onii-Chan tidak bersalah dan Rukia-Nee lah yang bersalah, sidang ditutup!" Yuzu mengetukkan palu pengadilan yang secara ajaib berada dalam tangannya.

Ichigo bersorak-sorai menebarkan kelopak bunga 7 rupa, Rukia menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai.

'Bilang saja kalau lebih mendukung kakakmu sendiri daripada sepupumu, Yuzu!' batin Rukia yang sedang ber-sweatdroped ria melihat Ichigo dan Yuzu menari—nari tidak jelas di ruang makan. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Yuzu marah besar bak setan hendak menelan dunia, tapi sekarang malah menari GaJeBo bersama Ichigo di depan poster jumbo beruliskan 'LOVE MASAKI FOREVER'. Sepertinya mereka terinfeksi virus dari sejenis spesies hewan Kurosakinus ngIsshitikus.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" Suara Karin kembali merusak suasana yang ada, semua mata memandangnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat dulu? Bukannya masih terlalu pagi?" tanya Yuzu, Karin menautkan sebelah alis.

"Pagi dari Pakem HUH?! Ini sudah hampir setengah sembilan!"kata Karin menunjuk jam dinding yang masih berfungsi, semua saksi mata menjerit ria berhisteris jama'ah.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" dan kemudian mereka berlarian menyiapkan banyak hal yang mereka butuhkan untuk sekolah sebelum mendapatkan hukuman di awal semester.

"Dasar"

Saturday, March 9 2012

Karakura Town (Karakura Gakuen) pkl 08:30

Rukia memainkan kaki mungilnya melaju dalam lorong ruang sekolah, mata violetnya bermain kecepatan membaca papan nama ruang per ruang yang akan ia masuki sembari berlari.

"Kano Matsuba?"

"Hadir!"

"Kieta Hihara?"

"Hadir!"

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

BRAAK! Suara hantaman pintu yang terbuka keras akibat tenaga ekstra milik putri keluarga Kuchiki menggema di kelas 10-3, sontak semua mata mengarah pada Rukia. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada ganggang pintu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh akibat kelelahan setelah berlari. Rukia mengatur nafasnya kemudian bibir kecilnya bersuara.

"Hah.. Hadir! Kuchiki Rukia hadir!" Rukia menepis keringatnya.

"Kau terlambat ya?" Kata orang itu yang merupakan seorang OSIS Karakura, Rukia menunduk.

"Ya saya terlambat, saya minta maaf!" Laki-laki itu memandanginya.

"Duduklah!"

"Terimakasih!" Sesuai perintah, Rukia melangkah ke arah tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Seorang siswa meliriknya saat Rukia akan datang melewatinya, arah mata siswa itu tertuju pada bagian sepatu, sang pemuda tersenyum simpul.

BRAAK! Rukia kembali terjatuh, semua orang di kelas itu menertawakannya.

"Hahaha.. Payah!"

"Norak!"

Rukia bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Hihihi.. Dasar Ceroboh!"

"Lemah!"

Dia duduk di bangku dalam keadaan merunduk dan diam

Karakura Town (Karakura Gakuen) pkl 11:30

"Jadi dia ya Kuchiki Rukia dari keluarga Rukia itu?"

"Tak seperti yang aku bayangkan, dia pendek dan lemah.. Wajah aja pas-pasan, pantas dia ditinggal orang tuanya dari umur 12 tahun!"

"Benar juga ya! Mungkin orang tuanya malu mempunyai anak seperti itu! Kalau aku sih terlantarkan saja!"

Kemudian gerombolan para gadis tersebut tertawa lepas, kemudia tak lama kembali bercerita tentang keluarga Kuchiki padahal salah satu anggota keluarga tersebut duduk membungkungi mereka. Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'Sabarlah Rukia! Mereka hanya iri kepadamu! Bersabarlah!' sugestinya dalam hati. 'Lagian kan sekarang waktunya bersih-bersih! Eh malah mereka keasikan gosip sendiri.. Dasar!'

"Kuchiki-San!" Rukia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang gadis bercepol memanggilnya dari arah jendela belakang, Rukia mendatanginya.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kuchiki-San mau bantu membersihkan jendela? Kalau mau Kuchiki-San membersihkan jendela yang luar sedangkan aku dan Kiyone akan membersihkan yang dalam!" Rukia mengambil lap kaca yang berada dalam genggaman gadis itu.

"Baiklah!" Rukia tersenyum, tapi yang ada dalam hatinya 'Dari pada mendengarkan pembicaraan brengsek itu terjun dari atap pun aku rela!' Innernya mencengkeram erat lap.

Kaki mungil Rukia menapaki tempat belakang kelasnya, jari telunjuk putihnya menggores kaca jendela kelas 10-3.

'benar-benar kotor!' batinnya setelah melihat butiran debu yang menempel tebal pada jarinya, Rukia membuka jendela.

"Ada yang mau membawakan kursi kesini, aku tidak dapat menjangkau karena jendelanya terlalu tinggi!" ujarnya, lalu seorang gadis bersurai blonde kecoklatan mendekatinya,

"Tunggulah sebentar!"

"Ya!" Rukia menutup jendelanya, tak berselang lama kemudian seorang pemuda menabrak bahunya. Sempat juga Rukia mengaduh kesakitan akibat ditabrak namun sang penabrak mengacuhkannya.

"Larilah jika masih ingin hidup!" kata pemuda itu kepada Rukia saat menabraknya. Mata violet memandangnya bingung.

Berselang 1 menit.. Tidak! 10 detik atau 2 detiklah! Suara gemuruh dan teriakan histeris tertangkap oleh sepasang telinga yang dimiliki Rukia dari arah belakangnya. Ada beberapa sepatah kata yang tertangkap telinganya.

"Kyaaa! Shiba-Sama.."

"Shiba-BouChan!"

Lama semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas, Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya memucat.

"SHIBA-SAMA!" teriak kumpulan para gadis, atau lebih tepatnya gerombolan para siswa sebagian namun kebanyakan di Karakura Gakuen berlari mengarah padanya.

Rukia berlari menghindari gerombolan tersebut.

'Apa-apaan ini?!'

Rukia berlari pada sebuah lorong yang lumayan sepi namun gerombolan tersebut masih mengikutinya, akhirnya karena kelelahan dan luka yang didapatinya kemarin malam (baca:keseleo) menguasai tubuhnya sehingga dirinya oleng saat menuruni tangga.

BRAAK! Suara benda jatuh di tangga turun bersamaan dengan sepasang orang jatuh bertubrukan, kertas-kertas berterbangan di tempat itu.

"I.. Ittai!" Kembali, Rukia kembali mendengar suara yang familiar dan kemarin itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mata violet indahnya melebar.

"Shiba Kaien!"

"Rukia?"

Kemudian gerombolan yang mengejar Rukia sedari tadi menyusul gadis itu, salah satu dari mereka mendekati Rukia dengan ekspresi marah kemudian menariknya berdiri agar tidak menindih Kaien, namun Rukia yang tidak mengerti maksudnya menepis tangan gadis itu.

"Apa sih?!" Rukia menatapnya tajam

"Jangan ambil start dong! Shiba-Sama itu milik kita semua! Jika kamu ingin bertemu Shiba-Sama kamu harus bersama kami semua! Bukan diam-diam dan tertangkap basah begini!" Balas gadis itu tak kalah sengitnya.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya bingung akan maksud gadis itu. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kedua bahunya, dia menoleh.

"Hallo semuanya?" Semua yang ada disana (kecuali Rukia dan Kaien sendiri) berteriak histeris dan sebagian dari mereka ada yang pingsan dan sebagiannya lagi mimisan. Rukia memandangi kenampakan alam di depan matanya dengan sebulir tetes air yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang kepalanya.

"Dia ini peserta MOS tahun ini, jadi maklumi saja kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa! OK?" Kaien mengedipkan sebelah matanya, semuanya (kecuali Rukia yang muntah berat setelah melihat kedipan Kaien) menjawab 'iya' secara bersama-sama yang teriakannya mampu membuat kaca jendela maupun apapun yang didekat tempat kejadian retak seketika, Rukia pingsan seketika.

"Nah.. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali.."

"BAIK SHIBA-SAMA!" Seperti anjing yang disuruh mengambil bola, semua siswi disana kembali berteriak-teriak tidak jelas menyeruhkan nama keluarga Kaien berkali-kali menjauhi tempat itu. Kaien yang merasakan kerumunan fansnya pergi menghembuskan nafas lega bersama dengan Rukia. Mereka berdua menyeka keringat.

"Terima kasih Shiba Kaien!" Rukia tersenyum pada pemuda pemilik mata bak Zamrud, orang itu juga kembali membalasnya senyuman.

"Tak usah dipikirkan!.." Kaien memunguti kertas dan beberapa dokumen yang terjatuh, sela matanya memandang Rukia.

"Omong-omong kenapa dirimu ada di sekolah ini dengan pakaian SMP?" tanya dia dengan menunjuk lawan bicaranya. Rukia terkekeh pelan.

"Seperti yang kau perkirakan.." Rukia ikut membantu mengambil beberapa kertas yang berserakan.

"Aku peserta MOS Karakura dan akan bersekolah disini!" Ujar Rukia. Kini gadis itu merapikan helaian kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Sebenarnya.." Rukia kembali mengambil kertas-kertas yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Ichigo ternyata bukan kembar, aku kira kembar!"

"Ya.. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengatakan hal ini Rukia-Kun!" Rukia berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

Angin berhembus pelan menggerakkan suraian rambut gelap mereka bersama beberapa daun yang berguguran diterpa angin. Mata violet menampakkan sosok Kaien tersenyum hangat didepannya, membuatnya harus merasakan perasaan yang sangat familiar namun menyesakkan, Rukia menggenggam dadanya erat.

"Kau tak apa Rukia?" Sentuhan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya mengembalikan kesadaran sang pemilik ke dunia nyata. Violet bertemu dengan emerald, wajah Rukia kini memanas.

JEDUUK! Rukia membenturkan kepalanya ke dahi Kaien dengan keras, membuat sang laki-laki harus jatuh ke belakang dan akhirnya kepalanya nyungsep (bc: masuk) ke selokan. Kaien berakhir mengenaskan.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan si Jeruk jelek itu! Dasar Berry kembar busuk!" teriaknya dengan wajah bersemu merah padam dan beberapa asap mengepul keluar dari telinganya, Rukia hendak berbalik badan meninggalkannya.

"sebenarnya.." Rukia menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ichigo dan aku itu kerabat dekat lho Rukia-Kun!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU JADI SEPUPUMU DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'KUN'!"

Karakura Town (Karakura Gakuen) pkl 12:15

Rukia berlari lunglai menuju kelasnya setelah berputar-putar Karakura Gakuen untuk mencari 10-3, ia saja hampir dikira orang gila dadakan yang berkeliaran bingung sendirian mondar-mandir di sekitar kelas kakak kelasnya. Dan akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang tepat setelah diberi petunjuk oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya yang berani (karena sebagian kakak kelasnya yang lain takut atau mengiranya terkena gangguan jiwa). Rukia menghela nafas.

"DIMANA KUCHIKI RUKIA?"

Rukia tersentak, sontak segera ia bersembunyi di belakang kelas 10-3 setelah ia mendengar suara sentakan keras asal kelasnya. Ia mengintip dari jendela belakang.

"DIMANA KUCHIKI RUKIA?!" Teriaknya lagi dengan beberapa tangga nada yang sedikit naik, semua orang yang disana ketakutan dalam diam. Orang itu menghela nafas.

"Baik kalau kalian tidak ada yang mau menjawab.. " orang itu, seorang gadis berkelabang dua dengan pita putih yang melilit pada rambutnya, dan tak pula seuntai pita emas mengikat di lengan kanannya mendenguskan nafas. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang berbicara.

"Nanti, saat jam pulang berdenting, anak yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia suruh dia ke meja Sekertaris. Tapi kalau ia tak kunjung kesana.." Gadis itu hendak keluar ruangan.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dari sekolah ini hidup-hidup"

DEG! Semua jantung disana berdetak cepat, lalu orang itu keluar dari kelas.

Rukia yang berada di dekat tempat itu mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya, kakinya bergetaran seakan tenaganya tak ada sama sekali untuk menompang tubuhnya. Akhirnya gadis bermarga Kuchiki duduk bersimpuh memunggungi ruangan kelas.

'Itu kakak yang menghukumku karena terlambat!'

"Kuchiki-San!"

"Kyaaa!" Rukia terlonjat kaget mendengar sekaligus merasakan sebuah tepukan tangan yang secara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, gadis itu menoleh.

"Kamu dari mana saja sih? Sedari tadi aku mencari mu untuk membawakan kursi tapi kamu malah menghilang entah kemana! Oh ya tadi ada kakak kelas galak mencarimu! Dan nanti pulang Kuchiki-San harus menemuinya di meja sekertaris"

Rukia kembali meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Karakura Town (Karakura Gakuen) pkl 16:30

Tumpukan kerdus secara tiba-tiba jatuh dari tampatnya, menimbun seorang gadis bersurai gelap dengan dua kunciran. Rukia yang mendengarnya segera mendekati asal suara.

"Aivirrne-San! Daijobuka?!" Rukia segera menyingkirkan kardus-kardus yang menimbun Loly Aivirrne, lalu Menoly Mallia teman gadis berkuncir itu berlari mendekati temannya lalu mendorong tubuh Rukia sampai jatuh karena ia merasa gadis itu mengganggu. Lalu Rukia hanya melihat Menoly menarik Loly dari timbunan.

"Aduh kakiku!" Eluh Loly, lalu Menoly menopang tubuhnya.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan menopangmu sampai UKS!" Kata Menoly lalu gadis itu menuntun Loly menuju keluar gudang.

"Aivirrne-San, Mallia-San.. Bagaimana dengan hukuman kita?" Pertanyaan Rukia menghentikan laju Menoly saat akan membuka pintu gudang, kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Kau tega ya membiarkan temanmu melaksanakan hukuman membersihkan gudang dari Komdis bodoh itu gara-gara terlambat ke sekolah HUH?!" Kata Menoly mempojokkan Rukia, Rukia menunduk.

"Ma.. Maaf.."

"Selesaikan sisa pekerjaan ini, aku akan mengantarkan Loly dulu!" Rukia mengangguk, mereka segera pergi keluar, lalu menutup kembali gudang tersebut. Keduanya menyeringai.

"Akting yang bagus Loly!"

"Kau juga Menoly!" Kemudian Loly berdiri tegak seperti layaknya orang berdiri. Loly menepuk baju seragamnya membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

Seorang pria paruh baya dan kedua gadis itu mengira dia seorang tukang kebun mendekati kedua gadis tersebut.

"sekolah sudah usai setengah jam yang lalu! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?". Loly menjawab "Kami mendapatkan tugas untuk mengembalikan barang ke gudang, dan urusan tersebut tela selesai!"

"Cepat pulang sana!"

"Baik!" Ucap keduanya, lalu mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dan menoleh sedikit saat sang pria paruh baya mengunci pintu gudang tersebut. Loly menyeringai.

"Bakka Kuchiki.. hihihi"

Hawa dingin memasuki celah-celah ruangan yang ia tempati, Rukia menatap jendela dan kaget melihat langit dan ternyata langit tersebut sudah bewarna gelap, ya.. gelap, sangaaaaaat gelap, suara petir bergemuruh di langit tersebut. Rukia memeluk tubuhnya erat.

'Mallia-San kenapa tak kunjung kembali...' Kilat mengeluarkan cahayanya, iris Amethys nya melebar.

'Jangan bilang!' Rukia berlari kearah pintu lalu mencoba membukanya, kemudian tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggedor-gedor pintu berusaha membuat suara sekeras mungkin agar seseorang dapat mendengarnya, namun nihil.

"AVEIRRNE-SAN, MALLIA-SAN.. SESEORANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" Rukia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"SESEORANG BUKA PINTUNYA!"

GLEGAR! Petir betautan seiring turunnya hujan yang mulai menderas, kakinya mulai merasa lemas.

Rukia merengkuh terduduk erat memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang seiring bergetar merasakan dinginnya malam yang seakan menusuk paksa masuk ke dalam kulit, tingkat keputus asa'annya telah mencapai klimaks.

"Apa aku akan mati?"

OWARI

Yosh! Untuk 1 bulan kedepan Paramay ngk bisa update karena harus persiapan buat UAS.. Jadi Paramay harus Hyatus.. Gomen-NYA! (_ _)  
Buat Senpa-senpai sekalian yang memberi review maupun saran terimakasih banyak dan untuk update kilat sepertinya paramay ngk bisa karena tugas sialan itu terus mencekik paramay!..

Menerima Saran, kritik dan semangka.. Review?


	3. 3rd Day's: Koko ni iru yo!

"**DREAM" **:

**Bleach****: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: K+**

Pair: IchigoXRukiaXKaien

**WARNING: **Hyatus-ness**, **OOC-ness, Gajebo-ness, Typo's-ness, dll.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

(Dapat mengakibatkan Top Creet (baca: Mencret / Diare) berlebih, jika itu terjadi segera kunjungi WC terdekat)

~Happy Reading~

3rd Day's: Koko ni iruyo!

Gadis kecil bertubuh mungil memeluk erat tubuhnya di dalam lubang sebuah pohon, gelegar kilat yang menari-nari diangkasa bersama rintikan hujan deras di malam yang dingin terus membuat sang gadis kecil tidak berhenti menangis sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibir mungilnya yang bergetar menggumamkan kalimat.

"Apa aku akan mati?" bersamaan dengan itu, suara petir dan cahanya menyeruakkan kekuatan merek yang besar, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"..kia.. rukia! Rukia!"

"RUKIA!" Permata amethyst nya terbuka, dia menengadah keatas.

"Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu! Rukia.."

'Ichigo'

Saturday, March 9th 2012

Karakura Town 6:00 PM

Air mata bening meluncur jatuh di pelipis pipi putihnya, mata violetnya terbuka, dan dia masih mendapati dirinya berada di dalam gudang tua sekolah barunya, Rukia menghela nafas.

'Hanya mimpi'

"Rukia.. Kau tak apa?" Suara familiar mengagetkan jantungnya, dia menengok sebelah kirinya.

"Syukurlah! Aku kira kau kenapa-napa! Rukia.."

'Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu! Rukia..' kalimat dimimpinya kembali bersuara.

Dunia nyata, alam mimpi. Rukia membelalakan matanya, dia meloncat ke arah kanan kaget melihat orang yang beberapa detik lalu ada dimimpi nya, Ichigo aka orang yang ada dimimpinya melihatnya heran.

"Kenapa kau? Seperti lihat setan saja!" Rukia gelagapan.

"Ke.. kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya tanya padamu, kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku.." Sikap gadis itu menjadi biasa, dia bersimpuh mengambil duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Aku tadi mendapatkan hukuman bersama peserta MOS yang lain membersihkan gudang karena terlambat mengikuti Upacara pembukaan semester.."

"Jadi, dimana yang lain?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin pulang"

"Pulang?"

"Iya, tadi Avirrne-San tak sengaja kejatuhan kardus-kardus dari rak lemari diatas itu!.." Jari lentiknya menunjuk arah tempat kejadian terjadi.

"Lalu Mallia-San pamit mengantarkan Avirrne-San ke UKS, dan sampai saat ini tidak kembali deh!" Jelas Rukia dengan wajah polosnya, membuat suasana menjadi hening bersirami suara hujan dimalam itu.

Hening, dan akhirnya Ichigo bersuara.

"Bodoh.."

"Eh?"

"Kau midget bodoh!"

BUAKK! Sebuah tendangan dipipi Ichigo membuat sang pemilik tersungkur menabrak benda yang dibelakang. Membuat wajah Ichigo memerah sampai kuping setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bakka?! Sakit tau!"

"Kau sendiri yang menghinaku dasar Jeruk Busuk!"

"Aku tidak menghinamu tapi itulah faktanya! Kau ditinggal oleh kedua orang itu! Lantas jika kau tahu ditinggalkan, kenapa tidak pulang sedari tadi?!" Teriak Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah sembari memegang pipinya. Rukia terdiam, violetnya menatap permata hazel sang pemuda dengan polosnya.

"Kau benar, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya ya?" kedua tangannya bertepuk,

"Tapi pintunya terkunci.. dan aku ketiduran disini deh" Ichigo mendengus "Bakka..! Kau tak berubah". Kemudian Ichigo berdiri lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

'Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu! Rukia..' kalimat itu kembali berputar dikepalanya, membuat wajah sang pemilik merah memanas, ia lihat sosok sang pemuda dari sudut mata Violetnya, kemudian beralih lagi ke arah lain dengan memegangi kedua pipinya.

'Rukia.. Apa yang kau pikirkan! Itu Cuma mimpi belaka bukan apa-apa!..' Rukia mengacak rambut hitamnya. 'Tapi kok.. rasanya aku pernah mengalaminya ya?'

Selama Rukia sedang ber Deja Vu-ria, Ichigo membuka knop pintu gudang lalu memutarnya mencoba membuka sang pintu. Tapi sayangnya pintu tak mau membuka, akhirnya Ichigo melepaskannya.

"Kau benar, pintunya terkunci.."

"Kan sudah aku bilaa.."

BRAAK! Pintu gudang jebol seketika akibat tendangan sukses dari Ichigo, Rukia mematung seketika.

"KYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKKA MIKAN?!"

"Membuka pintu, ayo pulang!"

"Bagaimana dengan pintu na'as ini?! Kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Entahlah.."

"Jawab yang benar?!"

"Bawel! Mau pulang atau tidak?!"

"Yang menanggunng pasti yang dapat hukuman membersihkan gudang hari ini! MIIKAAAN! LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"Cyuus.. Myapa?"

"Aku yang dapat hukuman!"

"Emang gua harus beri koprol sambil bilang 'wew' gitu!"

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Dan itulah teriakan terakhir yang dilantunkan Rukia, kemudiannya terjadilah kericuan kecil yang terjadi di Karakura Gakuen. Setidaknya sedikit mengusir suasana sepi yang mendung lah!

"Syukurlah Ichigo.." Ujar seseorang yang tengah duduk diatap gudang yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Sosok itu memang tak bisa dilihat kedua orang itu yang sedang asik berkejar-kejaran bak film bollywood India, tapi dia dapat melihat jelas gelagat kedua insan tersebut, tak beberapa lama kemudian mata indahnya menapati senyuman kecil mengembang diwajah sang pemuda, Ichigo. Sosok itu yang merupakan seorang gadis ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah"

Saturday, March 9th 2012

Karakura Town 6:45 PM

"Tadaima.." Kilatan mata secara tiba-tiba bersinar dari suatu tempat yang gelap entah itu dimana ketika melihat pintu rumah Karakura bergerak, sosok itu menerjang.

"WELLLCOOOMWWEEEEEE MYYY SSSOOOOOOOON!"

BRAK

Ichigo menghindari Daddy Hug maut-nya dengan lihai, Rukia yang berada di belakang Ichigo juga selamat sentausa menghindari pelukan maut Oji-San nya, kepala Kurosaki Isshin, nama ketua keluarga tersebut mengeluarkan asap, Rukia melihatnya bengong.

"Masuklah, biarkan saja Bakka Ojii-San itu!" Ujar Ichigo kepada Rukia, Rukia mengangguk.

"Iya.." Lalu keduanya memasuki rumah. Saat mereka berjalan memasuki jalan melewati dapur, gadis kecil berkuncir dua alias Yuzu menampakkan kepalanya dari arah dapur, dia melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Okaierenasai Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee! Kalian terlambat makan malam, cepat ganti baju lalu jangan biarkan cacing diperut kalian memakan nutrisi dan vitamin. Aku tidak mau kalian merepotkan ku kalau sakit!" Rukia tersenyum. Tangannya ia taruh disamping pelipisnya membentuk posisi seperti hormat.

"Hai' Taichou!" Dengan jurus seribu langkah, Rukia segera berlari menuju ke arah kamar barunya.

"Hm.. Rukia-nee semangat sekali ya?" Tanggap Yuzu setelah melihat gelagat Rukia, Ichigo hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Yuzu menoleh.

"Maksud Onii-Chan?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Ichigo menarik sebuah kursi di depan meja makan kemudian mendudukinya, tangannya meraih semangkuk nasi yang sudah disiapkan adiknya. Tangan kanan yang memegang sumpit mengambil satu lembar dadar gulung.

'Kau kenapa Rukia?'

..

..

Langkah gontai menapaki lorong kediaman Kurosaki, tangan mungil sang Kuchiki memutar knop pintu lalu gadis itu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedua kakinya melemas seketika. Akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangan yang gemetar memegang kepalanya seraya meremas rambut hitamnya.

'petir'

Segelintir ingatan terputar di otaknya.

Di jalan raya kosong, pinggir sebuah hutan yang diguyur hujan yang sangat deras. Langit hitam berhias petir menemani sang hujan, kini di hadapan iris Amethys Rukia seorang wanita bersurai senja gelombang tergeletak tak berdaya bersimba darah, suara dan sinar kilatan datang menerjang, seketika semuanya menjadi putih.

Karakura Town 23:00 PM

Dengan nafas memburu Rukia bangun dari tidurnya, peluh dan degupan jantung beriringan seperti orkestra musik. "Yokatta Kami-sama... Hanya mimpi.." Saat kesadarannya kembali pulih, dia melihat tubuhnya masih terbungkus kain seragam dan kakinya masih mengenakan kaus kaki sekolah. Tapi sejak kapan ia ada di atas kasur?

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat Ichigo?"

OWARI

Minna-San! Maaf banget kalau fic ini abal banget! Maaf100x (24 jam kemudian)

Setelah fic Chap 3 ada Ch lepas buat memperjelas tentang kamar Rukia dan Ichigo, nggak ngerti maksudnya ya?

Tunggu aja nanti! ^^.. Dan maaf Author bakal Hyatus lagi jadi nggak bisa Update cepet..

Buat reader sekalian yg udah nyempetin R&R makasih banget ya!.. Semangat sedikit pulih setelah ngedrop ngeliat ulangan matematika dapet 34.. (baguskan?! *Plak)

R&R?


End file.
